totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
African Lying Safari
The final five arrive in Tanzania for their next challenge; hunting down a former contestant who has now gone feral after hiding in the cargo hold. Someone's obsession with another peaks, and two others continue to deny their attraction towards each other. In the end, one person wins the challenge and another is sent home for the second time after a close vote. Plot The episode begins by showing Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan sitting in economy class after losing the challenge in China. Duncan is shown to be unusually happily carving a skull into the wooden seats with his knife whilst whistling. Alejandro comments that he has never seen Duncan so happy before. Duncan says that he is elated with Courtney's recent departure, then comments on Alejandro and Heather's mutual crush, revealed by Blaineley after her elimination last episode. Both try to deny it, but end up speaking in unison, making them seem even more like a couple. Meanwhile, in the first class compartment of the Jumbo Jet, Sierra has started feeding Cody her Love-Me Tea. However, the tea causes him to go into a comatose state and gives him hallucinations, including one in which Sierra turns into a polar bear. Once the plane lands, Chris welcomes them to Tanzania, home to the Serengeti Plains. Sierra arrives late, carrying Cody in her backpack. She declares that she will be playing for herself and her "husband." Chris introduces the first challenge, which he named "Sock-et To Me." He also points out the punishment he gave Chef for making an illegal alliance with Blaineley; wearing a parka and pants in the searing African heat, which he dubbed as the "Penalty Parka." Their challenge is to run to a pile of plums and return with as many as they can carry, while avoiding the soccer balls kicked by the contestants. Only Alejandro makes it through unharmed. The plums are then used to smash gourds, a competition that Heather wins. As a reward, she gets six tranquilizer balls for the hunt. Alejandro, smashing his gourd after Heather, gets three balls. Duncan only gets two balls, since he flung his cricket bat at the gourds to smash them instead of using the plums. Sierra and Cody, failing to smash their gourds, only get one ball each and no slingshot to hurl them with. Chris then announces that the tranquilizer balls will be used to knock out Ezekiel, who was found in the cargo hold after Blaineley ratted him out. Ezekiel is now in a complete feral state; he is bald with the exceptions of a few long strands of hair, has liver spots at the top of his head, and is missing his toque. His two front teeth are considerably larger, like buck teeth. Both his hoodie jacket and jeans have several large holes in them. He is now also barefoot, like a wild animal, revealing feet that also seem to resemble that of a wild animal, having three talon-like toes instead of regular human feet. He even attacks an intern upon release. The contestant who catches him wins invincibility. Sierra manages to build her own slingshot from a stray stick and Cody's spare underpants. Duncan suggests to Alejandro and Heather they team up to hunt, but Heather decides to go alone. This is a mistake, as Alejandro steals all her ammo. This becomes a problem, as she soon comes across a lion. Alejandro and Duncan walk into a quicksand bog, slowly sinking into it until Alejandro manages to lure Ezekiel with a stick, into pulling them out to safety. However, they were unable to catch him, because he ran away before either of them could get a clear shot at him with their slingshots. Sierra shoots some rocks to lure Ezekiel out, but she ends up striking a rhino, which angers it, causing her to flee in terror. She trips, launching Cody into the air and into a tree. Heather bumps into Sierra, offering to team up with her and help Cody down. However, a baboon grabs him and runs off with him, which greatly angers Sierra. The girls and boys run into each other, and thinking the other team is their target, attack each other, and accidentally knock each other out with tranquilizing balls. Chris chooses this time to make the contestants sing, despite being still stunned. This doesn't stop them from singing Wake Up. At the end, Chris warns that they have just one hour to catch Ezekiel, or the plane is leaving without them. Duncan tries to make an alliance with Sierra, but she only wants to ally with Cody. Meanwhile, Heather and Alejandro plan on how to get rid of Duncan and win the competition at the same time. Sierra runs off on her own, finding Cody held by a baboon. Cody has recovered from the drugging, warning Sierra that the primate really likes him. This angers Sierra, who gets jealous and tries to save Cody, causing the baboon to call for more baboons to stop her. Even though she is outnumbered, Sierra easily beats up the baboons and rescues Cody. Heather and Alejandro put their plan into action. Heather asks Duncan about Gwen, which distracts him long enough for Alejandro to trip him. Duncan smashes into Serengeti Blood Berries, and goes to a watering hole to wash up. Ezekiel leaps out of the water and beats on Duncan. Alejandro, being the only one left with ammo, easily knocks out both Ezekiel and Duncan, winning the challenge, the invincibility, and the reward. Trying to leave Ezekiel behind, Chris rushes the contestants inside the Jumbo Jet, but Ezekiel manages to break his way back into the plane by pulling away a sheet of metal from the top before it leaves. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Duncan gets voted off with two votes, which he expected. He gets tossed out of the plane by Chris while trying to explain that he does not care. Alejandro, considering who to bring up to first class with him, chooses Cody, surprising everyone. This angers Heather, who begins ranting about Alejandro in the confessional, saying that she made a fake alliance with him, and that's how he repaid her – by taking Cody instead of her. Chris then barges in on Heather's confession, freaking her out, and signs off the episode. Exclusive clip Duncan is seen taking the Drop of Shame again, saying while it's a pity he lost a chance to win the money, he is happy to be out of the game, and goes on about things he disliked about being on the plane (the need to sing a song, the confession, Alejandro, and Sierra). Duncan then smiles to the camera and tells Gwen that he'll see her soon. Suddenly, he falls and lands in quicksand right next to a lion. Duncan quickly corrects his earlier statement to Gwen and says "Later than soon" and screams in terror as his parachute flops over him. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet (no lines) *Cody *Duncan *Heather *Sierra *Ezekiel (no lines) Trivia General * The exclusive clip of this episode is similar to the exclusive clip of The EX-Files: *Both involve the elimination of a former member of the Killer Bass as well as a member of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. *Initially, both contestants are disappointed about their elimination but then are excited due to a specific reason (Tyler because it is his best season yet, and Duncan due to being away from several things he dislikes). *Both send a message to their respective girlfriend (who are coincidentally former members of the Screaming Gophers) that they will see them soon. *Both then face a problem involving another creature (aliens for Tyler, and a lion for Duncan). *With Duncan's elimination all of the former Killer Bass have been eliminated. *Aditionally, Heather is the only contestant left in the competition that competed on Total Drama Action. *Also aditionally, Alejandro is the only member of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot left in the competition. *Heather demanding a reward from Chris is similar to how Courtney kept telling Chris to give her a reward in Get a Clue. *In Australia, this episode is named "African Lying Society". Continuity *This episode marks the third time in a row that Duncan has reached the final five of a season (albeit, this time after returning), thus making him the only contestant to have been in the final five in three seasons. *This is the only time that Duncan has ever been voted off regularly, as Chef chose him for elimination in Total Drama Island, he is in the final two in Total Drama Action, quit in his first elimination this season and was removed from the competition in Total Drama All-Stars. *This is the second time Ezekiel has been used in the challenge while not being a contestant. The first is in I See London... when he was masquerading as Jack the Ripper. *This is the third time that Chris has interrupted someone's confessional. The others are in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 and Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. *This is the second episode in a row where someone has voted for someone else who has immunity. The first is Chinese Fake-Out, where Cody voted for Sierra, despite her being immune. *The tune of Wake Up is played when Chris introduces the challenge. This is the second time the tune of a song is heard in an episode and the tune is played before the song is played. The first episode is Chinese Fake-Out and the song is Condor. *This is the second time Duncan is eliminated in Africa. *This is the fifth episode in which Duncan is beaten up by another contestant (or, in this case, former contestant); the first four were Leshawna, Courtney, Harold, and Cody. *This is also significant as the first physical confrontation in the series that actually drew blood from one of the combatants, as seen when Ezekiel slashed Duncan across the chest. References *This episode's title is most likely a reference to the Canadian safari park, African Lion Safari. *Sierra's style of running while fleeing a rhino is reminiscent of the Road Runner. *Sierra's line, "Take your stinking hands off him, you darn, dirty ape!" is a reference to the line said by Charlton Heston in the 1968 movie Planet of the Apes, only that Heston says "damn" instead of "darn." *The idea of Cody being kidnapped by monkeys could be a loose reference to the original Johnny Quest episode, "Attack of the Tree People." *Ezekiel's physical appearance from this episode resembles Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. Goofs *When Sierra force-feeds the Love-Me tea to Cody in first class, the spoon in the cup doesn't fall out despite the angle of the cup, and her not holding it. *Duncan states that he dislikes soccer, but in The Sand Witch Project, Duncan was shown to take interest in soccer and was mad at Harold for making a hole in his soccer ball. *Cody is shown with a full row of teeth several times in this episode when he normally has a gap between them. *When Alejandro hits Sierra with soccer balls, her ponytail is missing. *After hitting the gourds open, Heather grabs the items from within the pumpkin, when it was Alejandro who had cracked it. *An intern is tranquilized by Chris when he is explaining the challenge, though seconds later, he is seen fine when Ezekiel is attacking him. *When Sierra pulls out Cody's emergency underwear, she says that he always keeps a pair handy just in case, but in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Cody wasn't wearing any underwear and Gwen didn't find any backup underwear when she was digging through his pockets at the time. *When Sierra runs away after hitting a rhinoceros with rocks, her goggles disappear. They reappear again after she launches Cody into a tree. *When Alejandro and Duncan realize they are on quicksand, Alejandro is on the left while Duncan's on the right. The next time they are seen, they have switched places. *The footprints that Cody finds left by Ezekiel are different from the footprints that Duncan finds. The ones found by Duncan were humanoid, had three claw-like toes and are covered in drool. The ones Cody finds were bearlike, had four normal human toes, and no drool. *Also, there are no hand-prints on the ground, despite Ezekiel running on all fours. *Even though Alejandro stole all of Heather's tranquilizer balls, she has one when the four active contestants accidentally shot each other. *When Duncan, Alejandro, Sierra, and Heather fired tranquilizer balls at each other, four balls were fired, but five puffs of smoke appeared after they were all hit. *Duncan is covered in berry juice when Ezekiel attacked him. However, after Alejandro hits them with the tranquilizer ball, Duncan is clean. *When Ezekiel tackles Duncan after scratching his chest, his feet are shaped normally instead of being claw-like. *When Duncan and Ezekiel are shown sleeping, Ezekiel's sunken cheek disappears from the left side of his face. *On the Time Warner Cable "On Demand" channel, the episode is titled "African Lyin Safari" instead of "African Lying Safari". However, the On Demand version seems to be alluding to "African Lion Safari," as "Lyin" and "Lion" rhyme. *Ezekiel's teeth are shown in many different states throughout the episode: *While pacing in his cage in anger, he has his normal teeth. *While pummeling Duncan, he has a full row of teeth, but they are green. *When roaring at the contestants, he has sharp, animal-like teeth. *While chewing on the cage, and panting like a dog, he is shown with jagged teeth with many of them missing. *While Alejandro tells Heather about his secret plan to win the challenge, her cleft chin disappears. *When Sierra finds Cody, she drops his shoe and it is not seen on the floor in sight. When she attacks the baboons, she has his shoe in her hand. *When Duncan was talking to Sierra, she was much taller than him, but in the scene after Alejandro and Heather make an alliance, they are the same height. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)